In a world that never was
by another.maggie
Summary: AU (because there can never be enough of them :P): Rhaegar survives the Trident, Robert dies. All the other deaths take place, but Rhaegar becomes King and marries a new Queen. 13 years after the rebellion he's faced with the difficulties of keeping the realm together and his people in charge.
1. Rhaegar I

**A/N: Weekly updates, this week, though, I'll update once again, because it's the first week :) R&R makes me happy :)**

**Rhaegar I**

When Rhaegar Targaryen's first child was born a princess the whispers started. They died out soon enough with the birth of the young prince and soon after both of Rhaegar's children died, too.

After loosing both children, his wife, his beloved and – gods forgive him- his mad father, the king, Rhaegar would've welcomed his own death. But the gods were cruel. They would have him pay for his sins.

Looking around the hall, Rhaegar wondered why they had been so cruel. His younger brother Viserys had always been an eager child. Now, a wedded man, he resided in Dragonstone with his Lady wife and their children, two boys. To Viserys it "had been obvious" to name his first child after their late father nevermind all the gossiping it started.

"The people may talk", Viserys used to say, "Talk does not hurt the Dragon."

Frankly, Viserys never got the chance to know bad tongues, hurting tongues like Rhaegar had. Though being the second born Prince Viserys, Lord of Dragonstone, was way more beloved than Rhaegar was. He'd been wise not to repeat his brother's mistakes. People loved Viserys in all his glory. Girls adored his way of handling swords. He would never give away flowers to the wrong ladies in tourneys. He'd father sons.

When King Rhaegar's third child was born a princess, the talking started all over. He tried to keep this away from his wife, who was dearly sorry for the female baby. After all, she was miserable enough to have a husband mourning over two women; a husband, who'd imagine to lay with one of those when they'd lay together.

Viserys even had better words to set the young Queen's mind right, telling her: "At least there's someone to keep Princess Daenerys' company from now on." Back when Princess Visenya was born, Viserys had been a lad of nine namedays, but even then he'd been better with women than Rhaegar was.

The talking silenced some, but rose again when their second daughter was born.

Rhaegar clapped for the dance. His wife looked at him. Begging? Bitter? He did not know, did not care. They had not conceived another child in eight years.

Maybe, he should've not married again. If he'd died childless, Viserys would've been King and Viserys' firstborn after him. Or, in the unlikely event of Viserys' refuse, Daenerys could've been Queen after marrying someone to be her King.

She was a clever girl, his sister. Aye, she would've deserved to be Queen.

Rhaegar's Queen had dreamed of becoming such ever since a little girl. She'd told him of some prophecy. Three children she'd been told to have. Her husband would've more.

He did. He _had_ more. His sweet little Rhaenys, a spitting image of her mother, and Aegon, his little prince. And the babe, who never had a name, of course. Lyanna's stillborn son. He never even got the chance to see that one. Tales told the Mountain had eaten this one, since there was no need to kill it.

Beneath his feet the children continued dancing. His sister bowed before her niece, who, considering the moons they were apart, could've been her sister as well, chuckling. Young lordlings stood around them, confused by their habits.

Rhaegar had never been a good father. And his wife... Oh, she'd been too young to raise but one child. He'd put her into the situation of raising four. She could not be blamed for how the prince and princesses turned out.

He sighed as he watched Visenya spin her aunt around making Daenerys' silver hair fly like butterflies. Three and ten.

His sister was no longer a child. She was a maid freshly flowered, or so he'd heard by his lady wife and seen by the blushes sister and daughter shared some weeks ago. Daenerys Stormborn was a maid fit to be wedded.

And in another few moons his sweet Visenya, flowered on her 12th birthday, would be wedded to her betrothed.

His council and he had discussed the princesses' weddings very soon after they'd been born. But Rhaegar had chosen to keep those arrangements a secret until each girl's thirteenth nameday thinking it would be ages until one of them would be as old.

While Visenya's betrothed attended the feast today, Daenerys' husband-in-waiting was not to be seen. Rhaegar was not surprised. The lad hadn't been invited for the feast. Neither had he or his family been invited for any feast in the past years.

The council had been dead-set to have either Visenya or Daenerys married to this very boy. Rhaegar would've refused would he have had the balls to. But he'd still been in mourn. Visenya had been born two moons early she'd been a sickly baby and so was Daenerys, who would not take well to the wet nurse. Neither King nor Queen nor anyone residing in King's Landing – or so it seemed to the King – had the privilege of much sleep those days. The thought of sending both girls far away from King's Landing actually appealed to him, back then.

Today, though, he would've chosen differently.

If only they'd waited until Rhaenyra was born, years after the other princesses, he would've chosen differently, wiser and kinder. But the deals were already settled then and there was no way he would break oaths with anyone. Not again. Never again.

Rhaegar noticed that the children, no not children anymore, not Daenerys at least, had taken their seats. They waited. Of course. In the morning he'd perished them away, promising he'd tell at midday. At midday he'd avoided them. But now, almost evening, they would want to know.

No one except for the council, Rhaegar and of course the families of their betrothed knew about the marriage arrangements. Not even the Queen knew which cloaks her daughters would wear after their wedding day.

Sweet Daenerys. Mayhaps she would not even dislike the thought as much. But as soon as he'd announce Visenya's betrothal in another two moons both girls would likely start the crying. They'd live their lifes apart from now on. Ever since they shared the nursery they'd lived through every day together. It would break their little dragon hearts for sure.

Rhaegar sighed. He would have to say it. It had been his choice, as had been Viserys' bride to be. His brother had turned out fortunate and happy in his marriage. Why should it necessarily end bad for the princesses? They could send each other ravens, too. And be the gods in their favor they would be able to visit one another in five years or some, when they'd found their place amongst their new families. But still...

He'd seen those kids grow up. It was far too cruel that he was the one to end their childish lifes, the one sword to tear them apart. The gods were cruel to Rhaegar Targaryen, aye. He had to pay for his sins.

His lady wife muttered something to him, which he did not quite understand, but she smiled slightly. Probably she'd said something like: "Say it already." Though she would've used different words like: "Don't you want to tell us, my King?" She never showed the fierceness of Lyanna or the pride of Elia, Rhaegar had loved so much.

The King cleared his throat once more looking directly to the table the three princesses and their cousins sat at. Daenerys clearly stood out amongst the Lannister blonde. Where Visenya's hair was of a lighter shade of gold and Rhaenyra's hair was golden like the Queens, Daenerys' hair was fairer than even Rhaegar's own hair was. Most likely, she'd be the last girl, the last human, ever born with that shade of silver. Viserys sons, anyway, turned out dark-haired, or so he had heard.

"People of the realm", Rhaegar began, "My sister, Princess Daenerys, counts three-and-ten namedays today." Shouts were given at that, cups rose. "After the feast is over, the Princess will be sent to live one year with her betrothed. Next year, on her 14th nameday, they shall be married." The King caught the glimpse of his daughter whispering something to his sister, but Daenerys shook her head eagerly at whatever Visenya had said. "Daenerys, you will go up North to live with your betrothed, Robb Stark."

The room fell in silence. Confusing, maddening silence. Daenerys' violet eyes had grown wide and she was not the only one shocked by the announcement, it seemed.

Why would Rhaegar Targaryen marry his sister to a traitor's son? It seemed pure madness.

Once again, the King let the silence dwell until it was unbearable. "We'll meet again on your wedding day", he managed, stood and fled the hall.


	2. Daenerys I

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. :)**

**Daenerys I**

Her niece cried big tears of mourn when Dany and her guardians mounted their horses. She could've had a carriage as well. The whole journey would take a month or so, but she'd refused. For one, she'd always taken interest in new landscapes. Plus, she would likely not be riding a horse anytime soon when at Winterfell. The young Lordling she was to marry never left Winterfell once in his fifteen years of lifetime and was likely not to do so, just because of her.

Dany herself managed no tears, when she waved her family goodbye. She'd cried them already in her chambers, where no one else was to see them.

When Viserys got married and left her, she'd cried big tears, watery tears. Her brother's tunic was wet from muffling all the screams and cries she'd given. He'd been good to her, while she cried; combing her hair with fingers, whispering soft words of endearment. But once she was done, he took her by the shoulders and said: "One thing you need to remember, Daenerys. We're the dragons. The last dragons. Dragons aren't weak. They do not cry." She'd been confused and tried to excuse her crying then, but he waved her off. "No, you might mourn over me, for we're the last of our kind and it's very sad that life tears us apart like that. But for no other than the Dragon you shall cry. And no other than the Dragon may see your tears. Do you understand, sweet sister?" She'd nodded than, though she was not sure whether she did understand.

After that, Daenerys Stormborn had not cried in public ever again. She was six when her nurse Agatha died and though that woman had been half the mother Daenerys carved so much for, she did not cry. Neither did she cry two years later when her favourite puppet left her at sea, drowning ever so quickly. She did not cry when Ser Willem, who'd always been especially kind to her, died. She did not cry when her whipping girl Laila got whipped. She never cried. At least, not in public.

Daenerys brushed away the tears of her niece and embraced her tightly. Aye, Visenya was her best friend. The girl had been flowered before Dany herself, but still the girl was just a child. Without a mother Daenerys had been growing up early. Visenya would learn to hide her tears, hide her weakness. But now, she was still a child.

"Do not fear for me. We'll meet again. Soon", Dany told her, repeating the words Viserys had told her when he left. Ever since she'd seen her brother once when she visited Dragonstone.

Viserys hadn't been the best brother ever, frankly. Yet Dany had loved him and adored him. He, unlike everyone else, would take his time to have a chat with her. He wouldn't avoid talking about their parents. He would place crowns of flowers on her head, whispering that not only the title but also the crown should be hers; theirs. But this was a secret better kept between the two of them.

When she was very little, Dany believed she would marry Viserys. Though she'd soon learned that this was not the case, the thought of marrying anyone but Viserys even today, with him married, appealed wrong to her.

Their parents had been siblings. And their grandparents. And great-grandparents, and so on. It seemed a dreadful thing of Rhaegar to simply end their line considering that there was a sister for Viserys to marry.

"If you'd been born earlier, Rhaegar would've married you. With a true Targaryen he would have been content. A true Targaryen would've made up for his immense lust. He would've had no need of breeding North and South", Viserys once told her.

Rhaegar was too old to marry Dany, though. Alas, Rhaegar did not think of his little brother, who was just eight years older than their sister. Not that much.

I'm the last dragon.

Dany bowed before her eldest family member. Where she could call him Rhaegar and crawl into his bed with nightmares in their private chambers, he would still remain King in public.

"Your Grace."

"I have something for you, Princess", Rhaegar replied. One of the knights stepped forward handing him a box.

"What's this?", Dany wondered, forgetting all her courtesies.

"Our Lady mother.." He cleared his throat, clearly not done mourning this woman, neither. "...had already written her last will, when she died. Due to the rebellion, I guess, she feared for her life..." The age couldn't have been the problem, Dany knew. Her mother had been 34 nameday when birthing her. A Queen could live forever it seemed, proven by the Queen of Thorns. "Might this be as it might be, she left a present for each of her children. This box was meant to be for you. She wrote, that you should have it on the day you leave home and return to Dragonstone."

Dany furrowed her brow. "Why would she assume I'd return to... oh."

Clearly, their mother had assumed what she'd thought herself for a lifetime: Queen Rhaella had believed for her children to continue the Targaryen's tradition of marrying brother and sister. She'd believed that Viserys and Daenerys would one day be the Lord and Lady of Dragonstone.

"How could she be so certain I was a girl?", Dany wondered.

Rhaegar smiled weakly. "There are signs for girls, sweet sister. Our mother had seen Elia with a girl child and additionally, had been with two boys herself before. She knew the signs, I believe."

Dany nodded her agreement. Probably, she'd soon enough learn to read such signs herself. She grew a little sick at the thought of going pregnant with a traitor's child. "What's in it?", she asked shoving the thoughts away.

"I don't know", Rhaegar replied, "I never opened it, it's always been yours."

"Why, thank you." Dany bowed once more. "I shall open it once I'm up in Winterfell."

The Queen and Princesses both gave their best regards, too, and Ser Barristan helped Dany unto her horse, before he mounted his own.

When they left the castle, she never looked back. Not even once.


	3. Catelyn I

**A/N: Weekly updates means more like once a week with me :P R&R would be appreciated. Thank you!**

**Catelyn I**

After Robert had lost the rebellion, Catelyn had always lived in fear for the punishment Ned would have to suffer. But the King showed mercy, mayhaps because he'd loved Lyanna as much as Ned did. Mayhaps because he was in too much mourning for his children, to take a man away from his family. Anyway, Ned returned safely with news of the first two bastards ever born to House Stark. To his relief, they turned out to be none of his seed.

She could give him children, too, good children, beautiful children. Robb was a handsome young man with his red curls and ice blue eyes. He was good with the sword and even better on his horse. He could watch men die without shedding a tear. He was brave. He was fierce. He was kind.

Sansa was a lady. She looked like Catelyn, auburn hair, light blue eyes and all, but she was even more courteous and behaved. Her needlework was perfect, her manners excellent. And her beauty... Catelyn thought Sansa way more beautiful than she herself had been as a young girl, though Ned denied it, and Catelyn herself had been praised as a great beauty in her youth.

Arya, though... was different. She was their problem child. She did not like lady things, neither was she good at them. She would've preferred crossing swords with her brothers to practicing her courtesies. Also, Arya and Sansa did not get along very well. And even Catelyn's perfect little Sansa would become an angry child when she'd get into a fight with her sister.

Bran was a good kid. And he looked Stark. Like Arya. But unlike Arya he looked like Stark in a good way. Probably he'd be as handsome as Robb when older.

Little Rickon was too small to really give a thought about his future. But he was a cute and kind child, gentle. Just a little toddler, anyway.

Soon after Robb's first nameday Catelyn learned the price they'd have to pay for Ned's part in the Rebellion. All the events almost half a year in the past, Catelyn had not thought about it anymore. When there was no raven in two moons, she'd assumed that the King really had been gentle enough to spare them.

Well, apparently, Rhaegar Targaryen did have another plan in mind.

Catelyn had watched Robb growing up in the knowledge that he, unlike his siblings, would never have a choice in marriage. This wasn't unusual, yet, all the same, a pity.

Catelyn did not choose her husband, aye. But for different reasons. Robb could've had any woman he wished for, as long as she was still maiden and honorable enough to be Lady Stark of Winterfell. It was his right, in Catelyn's eyes.

The King had taken that right.

Of course, Daenerys Targaryen was not a bad match. If rumors were true, she was just as beautiful as her Lady Mother had been. And Queen Rhaella, as commonly known, had been one of the most beautiful women to ever walk on earth. Targaryens were beautiful by blood and for sure, Robb would not dislike the looks of his bride.

But there was no guarantee whether the children would take to one another. Growing up in Winterfell and King's Landing were two different pair of shoes. The Princess might be one of the most demanding persons on earth. Though she might have the looks of her mother, Catelyn could not know whether she was kind like her, or mad like her father. What If the Princess would go mad once married? What If she was spoiled growing up the last pure blooded Targaryen?

The girl could be a blessing. But she could also be a pain in the arse.

Catelyn was afraid of that. She feared Daenerys Stormborn would only bring sadness and madness to their family. If the princess herself was not affected by Targaryen madness, maybe her children, Robb's children, _Catelyn's very own grandchildren_, would be.

Robb, in any case, would have no choice than to marry her and father children on her, as would be his duty. He did not have a choice.

Now, with Daenerys approaching all the fear Catelyn had set behind two years after driving herself almost mad with the thoughts, all of it returned at once.

While Robb was excited to get to know his bride and felt honored to have her, where she could have had any, Catelyn dreaded the date Daenerys would finally be at their gates and she knew that day would come soon. They'd sent a raven only some days ago from Moat Cailin.

Today they would tell all of their children, that Robb's betrothed was on her way. They'd only told Robb before, when the first Raven reached them in time for the Princess' 13th nameday.

Catelyn looked at her children, bickering over their breakfast. Today they had porridge and no one really liked that. Arya always complained why they would never get to chose on what to break their fast. She said, even Hodor could choose.

"Just because he says Hodor, doesn't mean he means an apple, when he gets one", Sansa had argued. The conversation had ended with the girls pulling each other's hair. Hard. There was a lot of crying involved, too.

Catelyn glanced over to the boys. While Bran was eating his second bowl already, Robb had barely touched his foot. Probably, the thought of his bride as well as the announcement was too exciting for him. Even though he never shaved his slowly growing beard, he was still a boy.

"Children", Ned said. The children carried on with their doings. Arya took a spoonful of porridge and let it pour back into her bowl, while Sansa took very little spoons. "Children", Ned said, louder this time. The children stopped their doings and looked up to their father.

"Father?", everyone said one by one and all together. It sounded like some old chant.

"We have an announcement to make", Ned told them ever slowly since he did have their attention now. "In a few days guests will arrive at Winterfell."

Sansa's face lit up, as well as Bran's and Arya's. They never had many guests at Winterfell and the thought was very exciting to them. "Guests?" "Who?" "Do they have children with them?" "How long will they stay?" "Do you think they'll bring a singer?" "Will they bring something else than porridge for breakfast?"  
"CHILDREN." Ned silenced them with his exclamation. He did not seem to go on, though, so Catelyn continued.

"As you all know, Robb will be fife-and-ten next year. A good age to get married. But before the wedding takes place, Robb and his betrothed shall have some time to get to know each other. That's why she's coming North", Catelyn explained.

"A girl!", Arya exclaimed happily.

"Robb already has a bride?", Sansa wondered. "When did you get betrothed?"

Robb blushed a little. "We've been promised to one another for as long as she lives. Officially we got engaged a few weeks ago."

"A lifetime long engage? That must be some important girl you have there", Arya mused. Truly, she'd not inherited her mother's beauty, but her father's wits.

"Quite so", Ned confirmed. "It's Daenerys Targaryen."


	4. Robb I

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews ^^ it made me happy to see you like this story. :) Sorry for short chapters. But I don't think they will ever be very much bigger... :P I'll try though. But the first 13 chapters or something are already written, so. :) Cersei's first chapter will be the next chapter, pinky swear! Enjoy!  
**

**Robb I**

Robb had never believed that love at first sight existed. It was something he had completely put in one corner with all those other tales of love and grief, Sansa loved so much. It was something for fairy tales. Something for the singers to sing about. But it did not exist.

Would his parents have fallen in love at first sight, there would not be a age difference of four years between him and Sansa, that was for sure. There could not be such things like eternal love and true love's kiss.

Though Robb was sure that his parents loved each other, he also knew that they'd learned to do so. They didn't marry and fall in love. They were not even in love when he was born. It took time for them to get to know each other, to learn how to love each other.

There were no such things as love at first sight.

Yet, when Princess Daenerys Targaryen rode through the gates of Winterfell, Robb fell in love immediately.

She did not look like a princess; well, at least not like a princess you would imagine when hearing the title. Her hair was in loose tangles above her head, the color of the palest silver Robb had ever seen, white almost. While the snow would always be seen in his hair and this of his family, the snowflakes in Daenerys' hair mashed with her hair itself. She did not travel in a carriage. She rode on a horse, as white as her hair. The Princess wore no dress. She was dressed in brown riding pants and a blue coat. Her lips were of a pale red and crackled by the cold, yet so beautiful all the same. But her eyes... oh her eyes.

They clearly did the rest for Robb. He'd never seen someone with violet eyes before.

Aye, he had heard the tales. He'd seen drawings of Targaryens in old books. But he would've never thought that they'd be so beautiful as they were.

She was accompanied by five knights, men of the Princesses' Guard, which Rhaegar had founded soon after his third daughter had been born. Old knights of the Kingsguard. That was a new way to have them serve all life long, but to keep the King truly safe all the same. Some of the men were older than Rhaegar himself. Their sight would get worse, they would get slower and tire out more easily. They'd do a better job keeping the Princesses' company than fighting attacks.

Though, Princess Daenerys seemed like a fierce target to look after.

Robb's father took a step forward and bowed, the Princess still some steps away from him, still seated on her horse.

"Your Grace. Welcome to Winterfell", he said.

Daenerys smiled a shy smile. It would not truly match her. "Thank you, Lord Stark." One of the knights came to help her with the horse, but she dismounted it herself before he'd even reach her. "It's an honor to be here", she said.

"It's an honor for us to have you here, your Grace", Ned told her.

"Thank you." Daenerys titled her pretty head. Apparently, she liked this place.

One of the knights stepped forward. "Allow me to introduce myself." He bowed a little. "I'm Ser Barristan Selmy of the Princesses' Guard. Me and my sworn brothers would ask you for the kindness of giving us a place to sleep until the King decides to see us back in King's Landing."

Robb knew the truth behind those words. His father had told him, they would probably want to stay longer than a forth night. Those knights would make sure that Daenerys was safe at Winterfell. After all there was still evil blood between the houses Stark and Targaryen. Just because the two of them were promised to one another, there was no guarantee that someone else would not try to murder the Princess. One of the last pureblooded dragons.

"It shall be as you wish, Ser", Ned replied, "Allow me to introduce my family, Your Grace."

She blinked her eyes, nodding.

Robb watched silently as his father introduced his Lady mother and sisters. The Princess told Sansa that she liked the coat she wore and asked Bran to show her his muscles, commenting he could be a knight someday, at which her knights chuckled a little, but nodded, too. When Arya said, she also had muscles Robb was afraid his mother would die, but Daenerys just laughed – and what a pretty laugh she had – and let Arya show off. He watched as Daenerys nuzzled Rickon's hair and let him touch hers. She let Theon kiss her hand. And then it was Robb's turn to be introduced.

The words his father said, were hollow in Robb's ears. All he could see was her. All he could hear was his heart beating hard against his chest, as she gave him an uncertain smile.

"This is my eldest, Robb", his father said. In trance Robb bowed and took the hand she offered him for a kiss. Her hand was pale and slender, her fingers graceful. His lips barely touched her at the kiss, but it felt very soft. When he stood before her, he noticed that she was petite, smaller than Sansa even. She'd looked so tall on her horse.

"It's a pleasure to meet you", the Princess said. Robb could see in her eyes, that she did not dislike him, neither. But there was also a suspicious hint. A bit of uncertainty. He would have to prove himself worthy of her.

"The pleasure is all mine, your Grace", he replied.

There was a silence surrounding them while they just stared each other. Every breath they took was visible and audible as well. Her eyes were huge, curious. Robb felt himself blush and hoped she would not see. Her face, after all remained fair as it was.

"Erhm... It's about time that we see you to your chambers. The sun will soon go down", Robb's mother managed breaking the tension between the two. While Robb himself looked to his left, a little bit ashamed of what had just happened, Daenerys kept all her honor.

"That sounds like a good plan", she said and once more smiled that bright smile of hers.

Seriously, If Robb would be asked whether love at first sight existed, he'd say yes.


	5. Cersei I

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews aaaand: Sorry for not uploading in ages. I always read my stories once again before posting and I could not afford the time for that lately. That's why I'll upload more than one chapter right now. Enjoy! :)**

Cersei I

When her moon's blood did not come for three moons, Cersei Lannister chose to tell her husband of it. Clearly, she'd got checked by the Maester before. There was no way Cersei would make the mistake of telling the king that she expected his child, an heir even, before she was sure of it.

Married at a young age, Cersei still understood enough of men and business to know that the daughters she gave him were by far not pleasing.

Not that they would've pleased her in any way. In the beginning, Cersei was annoyed by Visenya, who was a very greedy baby. She would always beg for attention, grabbing the golden locks of her mother. After the baby managed to rip some of Cersei's hair off, the Queen abandoned her daughter for a whole five moons.

Cersei found that Visenya was not the cleverest one, neither. She was not angry at her mother when she returned after all this time. It took some time for the young Queen to learn what her daughter felt. Love was something that had long died for Cersei.

However, when Visenya was about three and Rhaegar started to abandon Cersei the way she'd always abandoned the young princess. This made Cersei reconsider her situation. She started to spend more time with her daughter, hoping to teach the girl not to repeat her mother's failures. But Visenya would never be alone. She and Rhaegar's sister spent every living second together it would seem. Daenerys was a clever one, which annoyed Cersei. The girl would correct every mistake, would it be grammar or courtesies, and especially point them out. Not only once one of Cersei's ladies-in-waiting giggled at the princess' jousts. Those ones were removed from court at once.

Though the king visited her very frequently, Cersei only fell pregnant twice and both times she had girls. It frightened her. She'd been foretold to have three kids only, a long time ago when she was very much younger.

"_Children you shall have. Three for you, and five for the King."_

As a little girl, Cersei did not understand the witch's words. But they did have a meaning. She had two daughters. The king had those two daughters, and had once another daughter and a son, which made four children for him. The child she was very sure to carry now would make his fifth and her third. Her last…

It had to be a boy, else… She did not dare to think of the else. No daughter of hers would take the Iron Throne after Rhaegar. No woman, at all. The current heir to the Iron Throne was the second son of Aerys the Searcher, who they called Aerys the Mad in the three sisters, and Queen Rhaella, the Sad. Truly, her little daughter might've brightened the Queen's mind, if she would've lived to see the girl grow. But Rhaella had died giving birth to Daenerys and remained the Sad. Mad and Sad, so very close and yet further apart than it would seem. Cersei wondered what they would call her, once she passed away. The Beauty? The Golden? Or maybe the golden Beauty, even?

The thought drew a smile upon her small lips, which resembled her Lord father.

A boy. She'd heard of different ways to make sure for it to be a boy. The savage horse lords in Essos made their women eat a stallion's heart. If the woman was brave enough to swallow it all, she would have a boy. Else the baby would be female, malformed or sick. Those were the signs. Cersei, though, was a Queen and did not see reason in eating horse hearts or anything else.

Rhaegar's brother Viserys was his current heir. The boy was a cruel, mad liar. When he still lived in King's Landing with them he would tell the girls stupid tales and always remark his claim to the Throne. The boy had also adored his father, never seeing, who he really was – or, what Cersei truly believed, adoring what cruelties the man had done. Viserys was so weird. Once he got into a fight with Visenya and ripped her doll's head off for justice. It even got worse. Shortly before he got married, Viserys killed the birds – gifts for the valiant princesses from Dorne – strangling them one by one. He put the dead once in the girls' beds.

Of course, Cersei could never proof Viserys' doings. He was sneaky and not clever, but still very naïve and silly. Until his very wedding day he still believed Rhaegar would cancel the betrothal and marry him to his little sister, who'd just been a girl at this time.

Rhaegar was convinced that the incest had caused all the madness in his family and had therefore seen for it to never happen again by making it a crime. Cersei did not understand it all along. She could not even imagine kissing Jaime. Never mind Tyrion.

For eight years, Cersei did not conceive a child after giving birth to Visenya. She and Rhaenyra were so many years apart, that the girls hardly ever played with one another. Rhaenyra became a little loner spending most of her time with books. Very early, she was taught to read. Cersei soon had some Frey-girls of Rhaenyra's age join the court, but even those would share more laughter with one another than with Rhaenyra. Her daughter seemed a little lost.

Cersei would welcome the day her daughter would be married. Then, at least, she would _have _to grow up.

One thing her daughters both accomplished by being born: Beauty. The mix of Targaryen and Lannister looks was stunning. While Visenya looked more Lannister than Targaryen, Rhaenyra stood out between girls of her age and she was just five. Her hair was of the lightest blonde Cersei had ever seen. But her eyes were the most fascinating part about the girl. One green, one violet. Though, Cersei had first disliked the different colored eyes since they reminded her of the imp brother she'd been cursed with, she soon came to realize that this truly made the girl special.

…_eating apples during pregnancy is commonly known as a factor favoring a boy child…_

Cersei hated apples. She'd always disliked them. But if she would have a boy by eating apples…

"Haven't you already eaten the good half of King's Landing off its apples back with Rhaenyra?"

Startled, the Queen turned around. Her true good half leaned against the wall. Only the gods knew how he'd managed to enter without noise. Jaime Lannister grinned.

"What do you know about fathering sons?", she asked, ashamed by him catching her with the book. It had been folly to think it would help her. She could only bid the gods for a son. This was the only way.

"Touché." Her beautiful twin grinned even wider. Cersei rolled her eyes at him. He was a hopeless man. He'd been in the King's Guard since he was fifteen years old, swearing he would never feel the need of fathering children. His father had been angry. Tywin Lannister would not be able to prevent passing Casterly Rock to his dwarf son with the daughter married a Queen and the other son a knight of the King's Guard.

Then, one day, things changed. Everyone awaited a prince when Cersei was pregnant with Rhaenyra. When her time was near, preparations for tourneys were made, noble guests arrived and knights came forward to swear their oath to the baby prince.

However, Rhaenyra was a girl. But Rhaegar had never been the King to close out a child just because it was no boy. He insisted for the Tourney to be held.

Jaime was the one, who won, but fell all the same. Yet not off his horse. No, he fell in love. Madly, actually. It was crazy. The girl he fell for was eleven years his junior. He crowned her Queen of the Tourney. Ever since the Stark girl died, the words Queen of love and beauty would not be used anymore.

Jaime had seen 26 name days to that day, yet he was a fool. He got the girl with child. Due to who she was, he could not simply abandon her like that. Of all girls – noble and common – Jaime had chosen Princess Arianne Martell of Sunspear.

Prince Doran and Cersei both convinced Rhaegar to let Jaime leave the King's Guard for Arianne's sake. The poor girl had only been fifteen. Foolish. But Cersei knew what it was like to be young and in love. Jaime was quite charming, either.

Like his twin, Jaime was father to two daughters – Joanna and Ella. Cersei had seen Joanna a couple of summers ago. She had interesting looks, even for a toddler. Her skin was olive, but her hair was golden, though the young Lady Lannister former Princess was convinced it would darken.

Actually, Cersei had to be thankful for what had happened. Arianne had fallen deep enough to let go of her claim to Dorne and move to Casterly Rock as the new Lady Lannister to raise her daughters there. This, in turn, made Quentyn heir to Dorne and he was betrothed to Visenya. Even if this baby was no boy – what must not be – one of her children would be a Queen, even though her title would be Princess.

"I thought you were to leave King's Landing in the morning?"

Jaime smiled brightly. "How could I ever miss the moment my sweet sister announces the soon coming of our prince?"

Cersei laughed bitterly. He did not understand how very important this was – to all of them. "Do you wish to see Viserys Targaryen seated on the Iron Throne? Because that's what will happen would this child be born a girl."

Her twin just kept on smiling. His sister had always been a bit paranoid since her friend Melara drowned in that well. "Well, he at least would have _two _sons to follow him. If the tale is true, the Lady of Dragonstone is with a third child today", Jaime countered. He took a seat next to Cersei and grabbed an apple out of the bowl.

"Don't mock me", Cersei demanded concerning his words and the apple both. "When did those words come up?"

"Oh, from what I've heard she had another six moons until she pops. It seems she's with twins. That's why they noticed at the very start", her twin told her, pealing the skin off his apple. "Why do you care?"

"I don't", the Queen replied. She stood. "I will see you off at dawn", she told Jaime before leaving the room. Quickly, she took the stairs up to the Maesters' chambers. She found Pycelle half asleep over one of the books.

Cersei cleared her throath.

"Your Grace! I'm horribly…"

"Cut it", Cersei snapped. "I need you to write a letter for me. Right now."

Pycelle stood and went over his desk to get ink and paper. "To whom?"

"My good-brother's wife, the Lady of Dragonstone", Cersei explained.

The old man furrowed his brows. "And for what matter?"

"I want her to come to King's Landing." Cersei was about to leave, when Pycelle spoke again.

"My pardons, your Grace?"

"Would you just write it already? Tell her to come at once."

"But…"

"But _what_? I'm the Queen and I want her to come to court. What's to explain?"

Pycelle lowered his eyes. "Nothing, your Grace. Please forgive me, your Grace."

Cersei left without another word.

She could not ensure that she would have a boy, but maybe she could switch a girl up with a boy. Viserys always had boys.


	6. Arya I

**Arya I**

The Nothern markets were a rare thing and therefore something they'd always attend once it took place. Arya did not like it as much. Her mother and Sansa loved the clothes, coats and dresses they could try on. They would spend hours with this stupid activity.

Arya did like all the exotic scents and flavors she did not know. All the things she could smell, see and hear. But it would get boring in time. Her favorite cousin Jon could usually not come to trips, which made them even worse. Most of the time spent together, he was the one to take pity in her and accompany her. When they went to the Nothern market, she would end up all by herself, sooner or later. Even though she claimed to be an independent girl and did not dislike it, when boys called her "the lone she-wolf" - a better name than Arya horseface for sure – she would get bored easily when alone.

The Princess was not as enthralled as probably awaited by the Starks. She gave that shy smile she'd always smile. The one, where you could not be sure, what exactly it was she was thinking in that pretty head of hears; you would never know whether she was cunning, shy or just pissed. Arya did not spend much time with Daenerys since she'd arrived at Winterfell. The girl had an aura surrounding her. Noble, but fierce. She was kinda like the Lady Sansa tried so hard to be, but not a Lady all the same. The Princess' needlework was remarkably perfect and actually beautiful (Arya had never believed for needlework to possibly be a nice thing, even If done nicely). Arya was suspicious.

Her brother Robb had fallen immediately for his foreign bride. Love was something Arya could not understand, neither, so she did not think about this very much. But she was pretty sure that the Princess had not fallen for her brother, like he had for her. It was strange. Father called it one sided love, but only in private.

Around Daenerys everyone behaved differently. They bowed and called her "Your grace", though the Princess had told them this was not necessary. "My name has always been Daenerys. It's Princess at court, but as far as I'm concerned this one's far away in King's Landing."

Arya had started calling her Daenerys right away and so did Bran and Rickon. But the others simply refused her offer. This was extraordinary stupid in Arya's eyes. If they wanted the girl to feel at home they should probably use her given name, not some title a couple of girls in Westeros fashioned themselves with.

Still, Arya was suspicious.

Quite to her surprise, Daenerys asked her to wander the market together.

"Me?" Arya looked around to assure there wasn't anyone else standing close to her, whom Daenerys could've addressed.

"Yes, you. If you like", Daenerys said, smiling. But her smiles were like tears – quickly shed, likely forgotten.

And so, Arya did not have to spend the day on her own. As Daenerys' own personal guide, she showed her all the things, she actually liked about the market. Daenerys listened carefully and asked Arya questions from time to time. She acted kind, but not like some grown up, who had been forced to accompany Arya. She seemed actually interested. And soon enough they shared laughter.

"Tell me", Daenerys said, after they had bought themselves some fluffshroom bread - "most delicious with starling's eggs" Arya recommended, - "What would you like to have of this market, If you could have anything?"

Arya furrowed her brows. After all, she still was suspicious. "What d'you mean?"

"I mean, If you were to buy something." Daenerys, no, Dany, Dany, she'd allowed Arya - and Arya alone - to call her Dany, poked one of the eggs. "What would you have?"

Uncertain, Arya shrugged. "I don't know. A belt, maybe."

"Belt, huh?" Dany's violet eyes glistened. She gazed up towards the sky. "I'd rather have a dagger."

Arya's eyes widened.  
"Princess!"

Ser Barristan approached. Somewhere between the harpist and the puppet masters, they'd lost all of the guards, who were like always around Dany.

"Good day, Ser", Dany said sweetly. "Would you have a starling's egg? They're delicious."

"You should not wander the market all by yourself, Princess", Ser Baristan told her. Some people turned their faces towards them at the title.

"I wasn't! Lady Arya was always at my side", Dany defended.

"I don't mean to offense, but Lady Arya is a child of nine."

"A _girl_ is what you mean to say, aye? Viserys visited markets by himself when he was six." For a short moment, Dany looked Arya into the eyes. She smiled. But this time, Arya could not be suspicious about it. It was a smile of sadness.

"Your Grace..."

"I'm not hungry anymore. Let's go see the rest of the market", Dany decided. Arya rose to her feet.

"There are only two parts left", she explained, "The vine section and the animal market."

"Good. Best go to the vine section first. This should not take too long. Do you drink wine, Lady Arya?"

"Just for feasts, Princess", Arya replied, knowing that around the knights she should better use Dany's title.

They practically just tried to run from Ser Barristan when they wandered through the vine section. It was of no big interest to neither of them.

"A sweet summer wine for the silver Lady and her little sister?", one of the merchants called. Dany stood, smiling at him like she would smile at a stranger. Polite and kind. Arya gave him a rather suspicious look.

That guy was very young, unshaven and from what she could smell in the cold unwashed. Mayhaps it was just his dog, that seemed to take care of his business wherever he liked. Not the best deal If you really wanted to sell some of your wine.

"I'm not a Lady, my sister however is, but we might try your wine anyway", Dany said, kindly. Arya's heart warmed up when she heard what Dany called her. She'd rather have three sisters of Dany's kind than one Sansa If she'd been put up to the choice.

"You will not regret it, my..." He stopped at the title, rather confused.

"Your Grace", Ser Barristan stepped in, "You're in the honor of addressing Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, Princess of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros."

"Princess!" The merchant immediately bowed before their feet.

"Stand", Dany said. Arya was impressed by those different sides the Princess was made of. For one she was this funny girl, whom you could laugh with, but most of the time, she behaved as a princess probably should. It seemed a little arrogant, but from what Arya knew this was most appropriate.

"Now of your summer wine..."

"This? That's not worth a Princess' tongue. No... For you I have got a most special wine." The merchant went back to the other flagons, were his dog purred in deep slumber. Arya furrowed her brow...

Finally, he returned with a little flagon. "This one is from Lhys. It's the finest wine I own. You shall have it for none."

_For free?_ Arya had never experienced presents being handed out at the market before.

"That's very kind of you", Dany smiled, "Ser Barristan would you?"

Arya remembered what her parents had told them when they'd learned about Dany's soon arrival. _She'll have knights with her, to protect her. Since the Princess is one of the last Targaryens there will be people, who would rather see her where her parents are today._

Dead. DEAD.

The merchant grinned. "I'm sure you will love it, Princess."

"NO", Arya shouted.

Dany turned to look at her. "What's the matter, Arya?"

"I... I have a thirst. I want some now." Arya was dead set on the matter, but she did not really know how to manage this. When the words were out, she regretted them immediately. What If they would have her drink? She could hardly stand a cup of ordinary ale...

The merchant's smile disappeared. "This wine is for the Princess."

"Are you really sure you want...?" The words froze in Dany's mouth as she understood the purpose of Arya's doings. She swallowed before addressing the merchant: "Open it."

"It'll loose it's quality once it's open..."

"Open it."

Slowly, the merchant opened the flagon, his whispers about the waste not stopping.

"Now drink", Dany ordered.

"I'm not worth of such a wine..."

"Drink, for heaven's sake", Arya exclaimed. People begun to stop and stare.

The merchant poured himself a glass, smiling weakly, his hand shaking. He lifted it up to his lips and run. One of the other knights caught him within a matter of seconds.

Dany trembled. Her eyes were fixed on the flagon. Poisoned. It was poisoned. Someone had actually tried to kill her. Arya felt Ser Barristan grab her by the shoulder.

"Hurry", was all he said as he pulled both of them along with him. "Hurry!"


	7. Rhaegar II

**A/N: Sorry for Arya I being so bad, I didn't mean to. Maybe, I'll change it one day, but: (Syrio, we miss you) Not today! School starts soon, so I'll do my best on some quick updates before I lack time for that. Brace yourself for another Rhaegar-chapter (Hopefully not as bad as Arya's first POV)**

**Rhaegar II**

"It's _my _acre, mine! Our father swore it should be mine, when he died! There's a fence which parts my land from my brothers! But now he's just planted his seed there! On _my _acre!"

Rhaegar sighed silently. He'd never understood why his father always hated talking to his people so much. Now, almost fourteen years of Kingship behind him, he did. Very rarely Rhaegar was met with people having serious problems. Most people concerned him with problems, he could not sort. Once, someone protested that he had paid for a whore, but she couldn't pleasure him.

"Your Grace, excuse my brother", the other man exclaimed, "He speaks folly. I never planted no seed on his side of the land."

"Aye, he did!"

"No, I did not! You bastard liar!"

Brothers. Rhaegar was lucky Viserys was so much younger than him. They never got into a fight like that. Well, he was also happy that he was King. If Viserys would've longed for more lands, he could have easily provided them.

Viserys was quite content with Dragonstone, though. It was the home of their ancestors and big enough to keep a comfortable household. From what Rhaegar heard Viserys' wife was currently pregnant with their third child...

"He also fathered a child on my wife", the accuser spoke.

His brother shook his head eagerly. "I never did such a thing! I swear, by the old Gods and the new, that Gerrold is his child and so does his wife..."

"He looks like you!"

"We are related, you bloody skank!"

"Yes, you are! Because you are his father! You'll eat me out of house and home one day!"

Rhaegar could hear the Hand sigh. The man was not as tough hiding his feelings. But he was no king.

Suddenly one door flew open and Maester Pycelle approached, bowing. "Your Grace, please excuse the interruption. But we had a raven from Sunspear in the morning, another one from Winterfell just yet. News concerning the Princesses..."

Rhaegar rose immediately. For one he had not heard anything from Visenya or Daenerys in a moons turn. He also did not really love sorting his people's problems. The room fell in silence.

"My Hand will cope with all the important things for today. Everyone who wishes his problem to be solved today, shall stay. The others will have to come back tomorrow", he said. Then he left the hall, following Master Pycelle on the heels. As soon as they'd left the throne room, Rhaegar asked: "What do they say?"

"Oh, the one from Sunspear was written by Prince Doran. Princess Visenya is fitting in nicely with the children and adapts quickly to both food and new clothing. The heat does not bother her."

"That's no surprise. She's blood of the dragon", Rhaegar commented, while they climbed the stairs to the Maester's chamber.

"Truly", Pycelle agreed, "The young Prince and her have bonded quickly. Apparently, they would like to rush the wedding."

Disagreeing, the King shook his head. "That's not up for a discussion. We've set the marriage dates soon after the Princesses' 14th namedays. No t a day before."

"I assumed you would say so."

"What news of Princess Daenerys?", Rhaegar asked as he followed Pycelle into the room the Maesters kept all the important documents in.

"I've not opened that one, your Grace. It's addressed directly to you. The Princess wrote it herself", Pycelle explained. "Which would you want to answer first?"

Visenya's, obviously, he did not know what Daenerys' concerned. Yet, Pycelle was an old man and could be forgiven not making all the assumptions.

"Princess Visenya first." Rhaegar took a seat in one of the comfortable old seats. As a young child he'd often bothered the Maesters playing in this very room. Unlike his daughters he did not have anyone to keep his company.

Maester Pycelle fetched himself a feather and ink. "Your Grace?"

"First of all, tell Prince Doran that it pleases me to hear of Visenya's health and happiness. Thank him for making her adapt so well to the new circumstances. I'm sure he's doing his best to making her feel at home." Rhaegar looked out of the window, while the Maester put his notes into words worth a Prince. Though the king did not confess it out loud, he missed both his daughter and sister. He had missed his brother, too, when he left for Dragonstone. Though, not as much. Letting the children he'd seen grow up go, was way harder than he thought it would be.

"Anything else?"

"Yes, thank you, Maester. Write..." He touched his temple. Lately he had experienced a lot of headaches. Maybe it was due to the thoughts bothering him... "Tell Doran that we've chosen for them to be wedded after the Princess' 14th nameday. Not before. I won't change my mind about that. They're still children. The people are content with the betrothal. There's no need to rush the wedding. It shall be the biggest feast Doran has ever attended."

Mayhaps it would do some good to have both girls come back to King's Landing for a double wedding. Yes... Probably this was the best way to guarantee that everything went according to plan. Visenya and Daenerys would love to meet each other again, too, after one year spent apart from one another. And he himself would be able to see them both in save hands... Yes, he'd propose it to the court in the morrow. Or maybe, he could ask Cersei...

No, she would not listen anyway. She did not care for the girls very much. The Queen only grieved for the boys she could have had in their stead.

His brain suddenly seemed to big for his skull. It hurt...

"Anything else."

"No, no that's all."

"If you would sign here..." Rhaegar did as he was told and put his seal beneath. "Send it right away."

He moved to leave the room. He would need some rest right now.

"What of the letter from Princess Daenerys, your Grace?"

"Oh that one... I'll read it later."

**A/N: I hope the sudden approaching Pycelle is not too "Suddenly a wild Pycelle appears" ;P**


	8. Catelyn II

**A/N: Trying to update weekly, buuuut... New Sherlock episodes keep killing me. Hope you enjoy!**

**Catelyn II**

The first thing Catelyn noticed when she broke her fast that morning was the absence of Daenerys. The Princess had not joined them for breakfast in days. Actually, Catelyn had not seen her all around Winterfell since their trip.

She sighed heavily. "Has any of you seen the Princess as yet?"

The children shook their heads.

"I went to see her yesterday", Robb confessed. Arya muttered something over her porridge. "One of her knights told me to leave her be."

Those knights, they would not even let food pass the floor to Daenerys!

Catelyn stood, taking a plate of porridge. If anything, the Princess could not deny food forever.

"Mother? What are you...?"  
"Well, she must eat", Catelyn explained.

Arya smirked. "If you bring her that, she surely will."

"Don't you dare mock me, Arya. Attend your lesson today. Just because Daenerys does not come, does not mean you have the right to skip."

Catelyn could actually feel Arya's muttered disapprove on her back. She did not care. After all, Arya was still a child. And she was Lady Catelyn Stark of Winterfell.

"The Princess does not wish to see anyone", one of the knights, even after four moon turns she could not tell those bald old fighters apart, informed her.

"I'm not here to see her", Catelyn argued. "I bring her food. You will agree that she has to eat occasionally, at least."

He nodded and let her pass.

Daenerys was sitting on the ground in her chamber facing Catelyn with her back. The girl sat at the fire. Catelyn smiled at that. The climate change was hard on her when she came down from Riverrun. King's Landing was way further South. It should be even harder for the Princess.

Strange, though, was the position of her hands. It seemed as if she was holding them into the fire. Since this could clearly not be the case it must've been some reflection tricking Catelyn's eyes...

"Daenerys?"

The girl flinched and flipped around quickly. Grabbing a torch in a defensive position. As the girl recognized Catelyn, she blushed embarrassed and put the torch back.

"I told my knights I wished to be alone", Daenerys said defensively.

"Well, we agreed that you might need some food, after all", Catelyn told her. She reached out to give Daenerys the porridge, but the girl shook her head.

"I'm not hungry."

Catelyn sighed. "You might not feel hungry right now, but you have to eat, Princess."

"It's Daenerys", the girl turned her gaze back to the fire, hugging herself tightly in a comforting position. "Has there been a letter from Rhaegar yet?"

"I'm afraid no. But it takes sometime to travel from North to South even with ravens. And the King is a busy man..."

"I bet he does not care", Daenerys sniffled.

"His Grace must be very busy. And now that the Queen is with child once more..."

Daenerys glared at her, angrily. Catelyn backed away a little. She'd seen this look before, in the eyes of her children when they would not get what they longed for. But never so intense, never so... The gods help her, but... angry. Mayhaps even mad.

"I know that. It's not like I asked someone to kill me", she said.

"No one would say such things..."

"Oh, she will! She never liked me... Maybe she's sent this man herself. She likes wine..."

Catelyn was not sure, whom they were talking about, but she decided to better not ask. If Daenerys was actually talking about the Queen, this was something her guards might best not hear.

"I know it sounds strange to you, but... you're living with us now. Perhaps it's time for you to make your own decisions. Apart from the King's council."  
Daenerys' eyes widened. "What do you mean? Treason?"

"No, of course not." Catelyn managed a faint smile. "I just think, you should send the knights back to King's Landing as planned."

The Princess laughed a loud and bitter laugh. "And who do you suppose is going to take care of me not getting murdered If not them?"

"_Us. _Everyone at Winterfell."

Catelyn saw small tears dwelling in those foreign violet eyes she now always imagined her grandchildren with.

"I don't want to die", the kid that mature girl truly was said.

"I know. And you won't, not yet. I promise." Catelyn opened her arms and embraced the girl as If she was one of her own.

_Soon. _She told herself. _Soon. _


	9. Adelie I

**Adelie I**

When she first came into the world, no one would've suspected anything good to come around with her. She was a sickly baby and a bastard, too, though her mother claimed she was not. Adelie's Lord uncle bore great love for his sisters, but would not believe her in this one thing. He assumed, his sister was making this up to reassure herself. After all, a bastard born child, high or low born, would not live an easy life.

The only person, who'd loved Adelie from the very beginning was her Lady mother. It must've been a hard time for her. All the men yelling at her why she'd been so stupid, the only proof of her innocence yet to be delivered to her home. And all the concerns that came with the sicknesses her young daughter caught everyday. But she'd loved Adelie.

It took five years for the man, who held the proof of her mother's innocence to bring it. Five long years in which her family tried to put her mother into some marriage. Five long years in which Adelie learned that she was a bastard. Snow twins, they called them, she and her brother.

It was a great relief to share her destiny with Jon. He would give her smiles, when she could not afford them and he'd always make their mother laugh. Over the years, though, no one could prevent her becoming a bitter woman.

When finally, the proof was given after five years and the twins could rid themselves of the last name Snow, their mother was far too bitter to accept any of the proposals that followed at heels. Far too proud, too. "If they would've really wanted me, they would've had me before you were legitimized", she told them.

Adelie always thought, that with all the men in her family, she did not need a father figure anyway. Her mother seemed to need men, however. But she'd drink a special tea, of which Adelie was not supposed to have some, a magic tea, which would keep her happy and healthy. When she was older, Adelie understood quite well what kind of tea her mother consumed, but she did not really care.

Through all the trouble her mother never grew old or ugly. Sometimes, when they'd visit a market, Adelie and her mother would be mistaken for sisters. They looked so very similar and not more than ten years apart, Adelie would not have blamed her uncle If he'd mistaken her for her mother. But he never did.

Once legitimized, Adelie's destiny was to be a better one. She would become the wife of some Ser or – If she was lucky – the Lady of some Lord. Her brother, though, did not have the best claim. He was not up for any disputes, so he would not fight for his rightful place. Also, he was generous and did not dream of becoming a Lord. When they were five, he'd already chosen to become a man of the Night's watch.

No one would've made him do it, of course. He'd been five, their mother desperate. It was a choice that could easily be forgotten. But Jon hold on to his will. When they changed their last names, he asked whether he could keep Snow. He quickly said he'd been joking, when tears started swelling in their mother's eyes, however.

Adelie turned out to be one of the luckiest girls in the whole realm. On the twins' two-and-tenth nameday, a raven reached their home. Her betrothal to Prince Viserys was accepted right away. Her mother did not have a say in it at all and got really angry. Adelie, anyway, was absolutely content with this marriage.

She, who once had been mocked and shouted at for being a bastard, would not only become the new Lady of Dragonstone, she'd also marry a trueborn prince.

Through all her wedding feast one year later, Adelie smiled and smiled and smiled. She could not have been happier.

Her wedding night was different from what she'd imagined, though. Horrible, bloody and hurtful. Her lord husband seemed not to hear her displeasure and once he was done, he was fast asleep. That night, Adelie thought, maybe she was not so lucky at all.

It got easier the more often he visited her at night. And some night, maybe two moons after their wedding, it even pleased her some. When she found herself with child half a year after her 13th nameday, Adelie feared that her husband would be pleased, but would start fathering bastards on whores, because he would not lay with her.

She was wrong.

If one thing, Adelie had inherited her mother's strange beauty. And with that, she had Viserys whipped around her little finger, very soon. After little Aerys – a beautiful and strong little boy, born with a healthy size and a mop of dark hair, just like Jons – was born, Adelie found other ways to keep Viserys at her side and out of the brothel.

She was only fourteen, but she knew one thing: Once she would let go of him, he would leave her, just as her father had left her mother. Aye, he'd married her. But he'd not been there to raise his children, had he? This was one thing, Adelie would never forget.

Viserys was very pleased when Daeron was born to the day one year after his big brother. The people called them "Unpunctual twins" due to them sharing the same name day, but not the same age. It had Adelie thinking about when she and Jon and been the "Snow twins".

Daeron looked a lot like Viserys, which pleased his father. White hair, violet eyes, fair skin. Adelie only hoped he would be a little less ambitious than her Lord husband.

Viserys had but one goal: To see one of his sons on the Iron Throne. Therefore, he'd prayed to the Seven and they must've heard him since Rhaegar had only brought forth girls with his new Queen – or so Viserys claimed.

It was true, though. If the King would die without a male heir, Viserys would be crowned Viserys III and Aerys would follow him on the throne as Aerys III or If he rejected, Daemon would be Daemon II.

Truly, Adelie's life was quite different than she thought it would be, when a young child. She was the Lady wife of a Prince and maybe her sons would be Kings and Princes.

But this was no safe deal, seeing that the Queen was still young and fertile. Currently even with child, Adelie had heard. She herself was with child, too. A heavy one and big for only four moon turns. Mayhaps it would be twins, like she and Jon.

Travel was not the best thing to do, when pregnant, Adelie knew. However, there was no way she'd reject an invitation from the Queen herself.

Her Lady mother had not been different at that question, at least. When Elia Martell bid her to court, she came. Lucky for Adelie, who would've probably never been born If it had not been for that fortunate coincidence.

Dragonstone was not that far from King's Landing, but Adelie already missed her sons. Both were just toddlers, Aerys already running around Dragonstone, driving everybody mad, while Daeron was just experiencing all the wonderful things at his home. It hurt her to miss them If even just for a day.

"I want you to stay until the kids are born", Cersei had told her. That meant another five moons turn, almost half a year in which she would not see her boys.

Adelie feared, Cersei would want the new babe to stay in King's Landing as a companion for the new prince or princess, but she did not dare to ask. Viserys had written her that in any case they still had Aerys and Daeron at home and would have another ten children If she would want that.

She was not sure whether she did want that.

"Lady Targaryen."

Adelie trembled, startled.

"I am sorry, Mylady, I did not mean to scare you", the man smiled kindly.

"I was... I was just in thought... Ser...?"

He chuckled. "May I?" Adelie nodded and he took a seat next to her. The garden was beautiful. Not as wild as the one back at her home in Dragonstone. Gardeners cut figures into bushes and planted flowers instead of plain grass. Pretty flowers, too, not the ones that would help you get healthy. They were just pretty.

"You look just like your mother", the man told her. His smile was a little dreamy.

"You know her, Ser?"

"Very well. She was all around the Queen Elia once."

"That was a long time ago", Adelie said, looking down at her softly swelled belly.

"Truly", the knight agreed. She could barely see his face beneath the great hat he wore. It shadowed his eyes and nose. Only his mouth she could clearly see. Full lips, pink lips, fair skin, shaved.

Viserys always shaped. He said, madness grew with beards.

"You know who I am. But I'm afraid I don't know who you are", she told him after a while.

"Oh! Forgive me, Mylady." He lifted the hat and white hair spilled about his shoulders. Adelie's violet eyes widened in shock.

"Forgive me, Your Grace! I did not know..."

"You could not know." He chuckled. "There's no need to worry, you're my good-sister. I just... I was wondering, why you're visiting, especially in your condition?" The king furrowed his brow – so much like Viserys' – questioning. "Did my brother something mildly stupid?"

Adelie quickly shook her head. "No, he adores me." Though, he might take whores, now that she was gone. Once you let go, you've already lost... "The Queen asked me to visit her. She wants the child to be born in King's Landing."

Rhaegar nodded slowly. Then he stood quite quickly. "I've got to leave. It was a pleasure to meet you, Lady Adelie."

"The pleasure is all mine, your Grace."

He gave her another smile. "Truly. Just like Ashara."

**A/N: Another OC. Adelie is the daughter of Ashara and someone else... or is she? At least, she looks like Ashara, dark hair, purple eyes. Viserys is pretty pleased :P Hope you're all pleased with this chapter. Looking forward to hear your thoughts about Adelie, Cersei... everything basically. :)**


End file.
